Guardian Angel
by chunckymeatloaf
Summary: ON HIATUS Kagura was left in the custody of her abusive cousin after the death of her parents. But one day a man, claiming to be her guardian angel shows up. The only problem is, this angel is a total ice cube. Can this angel help her improve her life?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hallos people!!! I'm sorry about what happened with my last story...It wasn't all that popular and so I lost inspiration. Hopefully you guys like this one... please, please, plez!!! I'm begging you all!! Review!!! Oh and I am currently looking for beta readers for this story so if you are interested people PM me or post a comment! Well, OK. I really hope you guys like this...

* * *

Guardian Angel

One: The Wingless Angel

* * *

"F*** my life!" Kagura muttered darkly under her breath as she dragged her half conscious cousin up to his room. He sighed in his sleep and Kagura cringed at the smell, "Man, you stink like hell!" He was out drinking with his friends again. He's always doing this, wasting the money she makes on alcohol, then when he's too damn drunk to even walk his friends, who by the way are also half drunk, dump him at the door and then she cleans up the mess he makes. Kagura grunted as she dodged the stuff lying on the floor and somehow managed to make it up the stairs. "Naraku you piece of shit!" She cursed as she dumped him roughly on his bed and walked quickly out of his room. He was going to get a hangover in the morning and would, as always, take it out on her.

"I would have been better off living alone!" She said as she stalked off to her room, "At least then I would get to keep the money I make!" She slammed her door and sat down on the floor, "But no, they had to get me a responsible adult to take care of me!" She snorted then, "A responsible adult huh? How ironic is that?" _All of these people are the same! The same old cruel people that only think of themselves! _She thought angrily, _Mom, dad, why did you leave?!_ Damn it, she was too angry to even cry! She got up, crossed her room, grabbed her pillows, her clothes, whatever she could get her hand on and flung them all across the room.

"Screw you all!" She shouted, "I'll show you! I'll show you all!"

Then her eyes fell on a book that she had chucked across the room. It was titled, "Guardian Angel" and it's cover was pure white with a single white feather on its cover. She half smiled a sad smile, _Mom used to read that to me... it's my most valued possession...Back in the days I used to-_ She stopped, back in the days huh? Back in the days she was rich, and had loving parents, that was long gone now... now she has to live with this, creep! He just wants to get her fortune! Her fortune that she wouldn't be able to have for another year. She sat down wearily now and put her head between her knees.

"A guardian angel huh? I could really use one of those right about now..." She muttered sadly.

* * *

Far above the Earth, somewhere in the heavens, floats a large island called Caerimonia, the home of the angels. An island whose beauty no description can capture. And on this island in the gardens of a mansion, sat the king of all the angels, quietly reading his book when in bursts a servant crying out "Milord you must come! Sesshoumaru Sama is fighting again!"

The silver hair man sighed wearily and put down his book, "What happened this time?"

"I'm not sure sir, when I got there the fight had already started and by the way things looked back there, his opponent won't last long!" The servant fidgeted.

The silver haired man sighed again and rose. "Come on Jaken, we'd better see how bad this is."

* * *

In another part of the island stood another silver haired angel, a much younger version of the king. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and purple markings on the side of his face. It was clear to anyone that he had just fought a battle and won. His white wings were half spread out and feathers were flying all over the place. His face had blood splattered on it and in his hand he held a wing, which he had torn off of the other angel on the floor in a bloody mess.

"Pathetic." He said passively as he stared down at the fallen angel with an expressionless gaze.

"Sesshoumaru!" A voice called out and he turned.

The King approached the scene now and sighed at what he saw. His son had done it again... honestly, sometimes, he did not understand why that boy was always seeking battles, seeking power.

"Father." Sesshoumaru acknowledged and folded his wings respectfully.

The king stopped in front of his son, and examined the scene, "Jaken," he said finally, "Get the other boy some medical attention."

"Yes sir!" Jaken bowed and left at once.

"Alright Sesshoumaru, what do you have to tell me this time?" The king asked, then changed his mind, "Never mind, I don't need to know. Return to your chambers at once, change, then wait for me to summon you."

Sesshoumaru nodded and left.

The king stared after him before turning to looked at the injured boy and said, "Sorry Sesshoumaru, but you leave me not choice..."

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in his private gardens and watched as his adopted Little sister, Rin, play in the flowers blissfully.

"Sesshoumaru Sama!" She called out happily as she ran towards him, "Rin made you a flower necklace!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened slightly but said nothing as she approached and made no protest as she put the necklace on him.

"Do you like it Mi'lord?" She asked.

To that he made no reply and asked instead, "Are you having fun Rin?"

Rin smiled brightly, "Yes!"

"SESSHOUMARU SAMA!!" An annoying voice rang out.

Sesshoumaru turned his steady gaze onto the approaching servant and made no answer.

"Your father summons you Milord!" Jaken huffed.

Sesshoumaru stood in response and handed Rin her necklace back, "Take care of Rin Jaken." was all he said before walking away.

"I'm stuck with her again?!" Jaken whined as he glanced at the girl.

"Master Jaken!" She smile and tugged him by the arm, "Let's play!"

* * *

"Sesshoumaru." The king acknowledged as his son entered the room.

"Father." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Sesshoumaru," The king began, "You are going overboard with your violence here. What do you intend to accomplish?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"I know you're trying to surpass me, but why do you think this fighting id necessary?" The King said, "You'll take my place eventually, but if you don't develop kindness and compassion, then you'll never be a good leader!"

Silence from the latter.

"That is why I am going to teach you an important lesson about compassion!" The king said, "This is an order son, I expect you to become the guardian angel of a girl that needs help, and you will stay her guardian until she decides that you have learned to be caring and compassionate. Then and only then, will you be released form duty got that?"

"..." Sesshoumaru said and frowned slightly, "If that is your wish..." And he turned to leave.

"You won't be packing anything." The king said, "I will send you now, you will stay in the house that I have prepared fro you and do everything you can to better her life, do you understand?"

Again, Sesshoumaru made no answer as he stepped into the teleporter his father directed him to. The teleporter whirled and the light started to shine. But before it completely covered him his father added, "One more thing Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru turned.

His father pointed two fingers towards him and immediately, chains formed around his wings locking them in place. "You are not allowed to use your wings unless its for her sake! Until then, they will stay safely sealed."

Sesshoumaru glared at his father as the light completely covered him. The last thing he heard his father say was, "Her name is Kagura Jiyuu, son. Find her!"

Caerimonia disappeared from Sesshoumaru's vision.

* * *

Ending notes: Ok that was a little short I know. But this is because I don't want to actually get all into this, I need reviews people!!! Reviews keep a writer happy! I really, really need at least five to continue this story so please review! If you like it then review!! Otherwise, I don't think I can continue... T.T


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again people! Sorry for the late update!!! AP testing is killing me!!! I don't know how soon I can update!!! But thanks for your support!!! Because of it, I was able to continue the second Chapter of Guardian Angel, I do hope you guys like it. Ok, I have nothing further to say expect, review please!!! It would help me find the motivation to write the next chapter!!! As per usual, I would appreciate at least five reviews before I can continue...

* * *

Guardian Angel:

Chapter two: First Encounter

* * *

Kagura winced as she gingerly touched the huge purple bruise on her forearm. He had taken it out on her again, as she expected him to, he was always in a bad mood after he got drunk.

"Kagura you ok?" Kagome's concerned voice brought her back to reality.

"Huh?" She blinked, "Oh yeah...I'm ok..."

In truth though, she was not ok. In fact, she was far from ok. She was seething, she loathed that man! Her life turned upside down because he showed up! And he didn't even want to take care of her! He just needed her alive so he could take her inheritance when she turned eighteen. How she waited for that day to come... How she dreaded that day. That would be the day she gets her freedom, and also the day Naraku will unleash whatever wicked plan he had to strip her of all her inheritance. Down to the last penny.

"Kagura?" Kagome asked again, "You sure you're ok? You don't look ok! Wanna spend the night at our place?"

"No," Kagura gave a bitter smile, "If I don't come home then that monster will..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "He'll do something terrible. It's ok Kagome, I'm really fine! Look the customer's calling you! Go!"

She gave her friend a small push. "Alright..." Kagome looked uncertain as she reluctantly walked forward to help the customer.

Kagura sighed as she started to clean the table. The small coffee shop that she worked at would be closing soon, then she would have to rush to her other job, teaching kids to play the piano, then after that, she would have to get home before ten or else Naraku would skin her alive. 'Naraku that monster!' she thought angrily, 'He's planning to work me to death!'

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken squeaked as he followed Sesshoumaru closely at his heels, "I shall have your belongings sent to your room! Will you be heading out soon?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, he would have to find this annoying woman soon. As far as he was concerned, the faster he finds her, the faster he could force her to release him. "Kagura was it?" He murmured as he glanced at the picture of her in his hands, "What an annoying name."

And with that he crumpled the paper.

* * *

"One , two, three, one, two three..." Kagura counted, "Yuu-Kun! You're getting the beat all wrong!"

Yujiro, the child that she had been giving private lessons to groaned, "Again? But it sounded perfect to me!! You're being too strict Ms. Jiyuu!"

Kagura blew her bangs. This kid... She was going to strangle him one day. Not only had he gotten the beat wrong, he had always played the entire song sloppily. They had been working on this one for weeks now, one would think that he would have mastered it but no...! Even she wasn't that slow of a learner.

"I hate the piano!" Yujiro sulked.

Kagura's eyes widened slightly, she had said the exact same thing when she was taking lessons... It made her feel so wistful. "Let's take a break Yuu-Kun!" She smiled.

"Yah!" Yujiro cried as he hopped off the chair and ran out of the room.

Kagura smiled a small sad smile.

* * *

"Shit... shit shit shit shit!" Kagura muttered darkly as she hurried along the brightly lit streets. It was almost past her "curfew", if she doesn't get home soon then... She didn't quite want to imagine what would happen.

The subway station was not as crowded at this time of night which makes her glad since she wouldn't have to be pushed and bumped around like usual. But as she stood looking around, she noticed a strange looking man staring at her from across the tracks. He had long silver hair, and golden eyes, which made her absently wonder if he was wearing contacts. 'He has a weird taste in fashion,' she thought, as she stared evenly back at him, 'but his outlook suits him... at least, it doesn't make him look bad... Why is he staring at me though?'

She was just starting to get a little unnerved when she heard the subway coming her way. 'At the very least,' She smirked, 'It will stop him from staring soon...' Suddenly the man's gaze shifted and he frowned at something behind her. Was something wrong? she wondered when she felt a hand push her from behind.

"Hey watch it Miss!" A drunk man half grunted as he staggered next to her and shoved her out of his way.

Kagura was caught off guard and immediately lost her balance. As she fell forward, she dimly realized that the subway was approaching at a very high speed. 'Oh Shit!' She thought as she half shut her eyes.

A flash of white.

Kagura slowly opened her eyes. "What the?" She half asked in surprise as she looked around,"Is this heaven?" Was she dead?

"...Heaven," A smooth and calm voice answered, "Is much prettier than this."

Kagura looked up and finally realized where she was, "Holy Crap! Why are you holding on to me you perv?" And with that she started to struggle, "Put me down!!"

The silver haired man, gave her an expressionless gaze before letting her down from his arms. He was not expecting this. Any girl, all girls, he had ever encountered in his live, were obedient, docile, and constantly swooned over him-not that he cared of course- but this, woman, he wondered if she was just some guy in disguise, was...well, she was nothing like the norm. "The least you can do." He answered her coldly, "Is thank me for saving your life."

"Thank...?" Kagura half pondered, then she started, "Oh shit! How'd you get over here so fast? You were on the other side of the track! How?" She looked around expecting the people around them to be staring in amazement, they did not. The people around them, acted as if nothing had happened and walked calmly about. 'What the?!' Kagura thought, puzzled, 'The guy jumped in front of a moving subway to save me and the people didn't think that it was a big deal or something? Wait... Subway...' She realized in horror what that meant.

"AH crap!" She shouted as she ran for the closing doors of the subway, "Wait! I have to get on!!!"

Thankfully, she made it in on time.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared after her. God she was annoying. Not only did she not thank him, but she seemed to have completely forgotten about him. This is the type of person he hated the most: the rude, absentminded and annoying type. He was going to have to guard her. This is just brilliant. 'I'll force her to release me soon.' He thought as he turned to leave. That was when he noticed it. A little doll was lying on the ground where the woman had stood. It was an old and beat up doll the shape of a white feather about the size of his palm. 'She must have dropped it,' he decided as he bent to pick it up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" A voice squeaked.

Sesshoumaru turned to find Jaken standing next to him.

"Your ride is waiting sir." Jaken bowed.

Sesshoumaru absently nodded as he examined the doll in his hand. "Kagura was it?" He murmured as he turned to leave, "Hmmm...This doll..."

"It smells nice."

* * *

A/N: Ohh, the first meeting started out a little bad... We'll see how that turns out right? ;] Anyways, I need a minimum of five reviews to continue!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hallos, I do apologize for the late update... I was busy... ok, and lazy... so sorry!!! Please enjoy the latest chappie and don't forget to review (minimum of 5 to continue)!

Chapter 3

Kagura walked to her room in a daze. Naraku had been furious that she broke curfew. As a result, she was covered in bruises, but at the moment, none of that mattered. In fact there was only one thing on her mind, the thing that had been on her mind ever since she discovered that she had lost her doll. The last thing she had of her previous happy life, and she lost it. The little doll her mother had given her for her birthday, her treasure...

"I must have dropped it at the station." She muttered, "I need to get it back!"

She layed down on the bed, barely noticing the sharp pains from her latest injuries. The only thing she could thing about was the doll, her precious treasure... and slowly, she drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

Kagura rushed down the streets towards the subway station. The rain came down hard and she forgot to bring her umbrella and her coat,today was perfect. But then again, none of that seemed to matter. She must find her doll! She hurried along the streets towards the subway station. At the stop light however, she became extremely impatient.

'I have to get to the station now!' she thought, 'What if someone takes the doll?'

It was quite late at night and there wasn't much cars going by so she decided to not wait for the light and began to dart across the street. And of course, with her luck, she slipped on the wet road and fell.

"Great..." she muttered as she tried to get up, only to find out a sharp pain from her ankles prevented her from doing so.

"Shit." She cursed, then looked at the road and realized in horror that a car was coming her way. She froze in horror, shut her eyes and waited her the impact.

The next thing she knew, there was a gust of wind, a screech from some tires and a loud honking noise. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself looking at a silver Ferrari parked in front of her and saw in shock that it had prevented the other car from colliding with her. The driver of the other car got out of his car and began to shout at the owner of the Ferrari, who got out slowly.

For the second time that day, Kagura froze in shock. Silver. That long, silver hair. She recognized this person. The same person who saved her the day before.

"But why would he drive up just to save me?" She wondered.

The elegant man, spoke in a low voice to the other driver and pulled out something from his wallet before handing it to the driver. Whatever it was, it produced the desired effect. The driver's eyes widened before he snatched up whatever was offered, bowed hastily, the retreated to his car and quickly drove away. The elegant driver watched the man leave before turning to Kagura and walked to her.

"Get up." He ordered. Kagura glared.

'What's with bastard?' She thought angrily, 'Ordering people around as if they were nothing!'

She said nothing but glared at him intensely.

"I'm not going to tell you again." He said coldly, his golden eyes glow in the street light, "Get up."

"No." Kagura replied with a poisonous tone.

"Then stay." He said and turned to go.

'What?' Kagura thought, her distaste for this man growing with every second, 'He's just going to leave me here?'

She let out a breath of frustration before shouting, "You're just going to leave me here?!"

He stopped and turned his head slightly, "I told you to get up."

"You bastard!" She cried angrily, "You think I enjoy sitting here in the middle of a cold, wet road waiting to be smashed by the next car?"

"..." He turned to her, "Are you hurt?"

"No duh!" She answered back, "I'm not suicidal!"

His golden eyes narrowed slightly.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Kagura demanded.

In the end, he didn't say anything, instead, he walked calmly over to her and scoped her up into his arms. "Hey!" She protested loudly and began to struggle, "What are you doing you perv?"

He in turn, said nothing as tightened his grip and continued to walk to his car.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Kagura struggled in his iron grip.

"I have no reason to talk to you." He replied before dropping her in his car and closing the door, effectively drowning out her noisy cries.

Kagura deliberately turned her head towards the white bathroom wall, her expression defiant. She sat stiffly on the elegant chair that she was provided and held still as she was "ordered". In front of her knelt Sesshoumaru with a first aid kit beside him as he worked on bandaging up Kagura's injured foot. His expression was calm and showed no sign that he was in anyway effected by the evil aura that Kagura was radiating.

"I can do this myself!" Kagura muttered defiantly.

Sesshoumaru made no replied and continued working uninterrupted.

"Hey are you-" Kagura started to stand in fury, but was stopped by the sudden pain that shot through her body. She winced and sat back down. 'What is wrong with me?' She though as she examined herself, 'oh, right... Naraku' She thought glumly as she remembered Naraku's "discipline". She lifted her hand and started to examine herself, only to find that anther hand suddenly stilled her own. Sesshoumaru gently lifted her sleeve and examined her bruised arm.

"You're injured elsewhere." It wasn't a question.

She smirked, "What's it to you? You don't seem like the type who worries about others..."

"Who did this to you?" He asked, completely ignoring her comment.

She frowned, "None of your business."

He was not satisfied and after a while she began to squirm under his expectant gaze. "What?" She demanded a few minutes later, "Look it's none of your business who did this to me ok? So stop-HEY!" Her words were interrupted as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to her bruised arm.

"W-wha-?" She began, flustered and turning a bit red. But before she had a chance to start, he got up and left the bathroom.

"You can stay for the night." Was all she heard before the door shut gently.

'What is with him?!' she thought angrily, 'Just what was he doing? I swear if he is planning anything..wait...' She glanced down at her injured arm, 'How strange... It doesn't hurt anymore.'

Next Chapter: Kagura, with no other choice, decides to spend the night in Sesshy's house. The only problem is, she thinks he's a pervert that might take advantage of her or something. Meanwhile, Sesshy is coming up with a plan to force her to release him...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello All! Thanks for all your support!!! I got such nice reviews!!! I was glad to be able to write again now that I have five! **

**Special Thanks to : saphira404, WindWitch00, FreakingShy, kuronekomaru, and torakoh for making the fourth chapter of Guardian Angel possible.**

**Chapter 4**

He's up to something. Of that Kagura was certain.

'He's trying to lure me off guard with his "I don't care" cold attitude then he'll...Oh well, I'll run for it the first chance I get!" She muttered, determined. 'But where will I go?' She thought, 'Back to Naraku's home? He'd murder me for sure!' She was still lost in thought when Sesshoumaru came into the bedroom and so continued her murmurs, "But, at least anything is better than being mugged by some strange perv..."

"...And who might this strange perv be?"

Kagura jumped about a mile out of her skin, "Where the hell did you come from?" She demanded, her eyes wide and her heart pounding a mile a minute.

He raised an eyebrow and looked slightly annoyed but he did not answer her question. Instead he said quietly, "Who is this "perv"?"

Kagura's eyes narrowed and debated with herself for a split second before answering, "You!" Sesshoumaru's amber eyes narrowed dangerously, "Explain."

"You think that you are sooo smart by acting all cool and sophisticated but I know your plans!" Kagura began, "You're the same as every other no good piece of crap that wants to take advantage of innocent young girls! Admit it! That's why you took me in right? Well here's something you ought to know you-"

"Would you rather I left you in the middle of the street?" His voice was cold.

Kagura's sudden flare of emotions were drained entirely, "Well, no but you could have taken me home-" She winced at her own words. Home? Was that what that hell hole was? Her home?

He didn't miss the small flicker of emotions on her face, "Is that what you want?" He asked. Kagura gave a bitter smirk, "A stinking rich bastard like you would never understand." She got up off the bed, grabbed the pajamas he had thrown on her pillow and walked over to the bathroom, "Guess I'll have you trespass your hospitality for the night then huh?" Her voice held a bitter edge to it.

Sesshoumaru stared after her, his face betrayed nothing.

Before she entered the bathroom, however, she turned a gave him more of a playful smirk, "But that still doesn't change the fact that I'm wary of your intentions perv! Now will you get out so a lady can change?"

* * *

She was pretty sure that she heard him say, on his way out, something along the lines of, "You don't count as one..." But she let that slide, after all, there was no way she could have been sure with the racket that his servant- what was his name again? Jaten? Paken? Whatever- had started over god-knows-what.

Jaken grumbled as he kicked a pot across the floor of the large kitchen. Everything was irritating him terribly. At first, it was only that his Lord Sesshoumaru was sent to look after some troublesome, manner-less, wild, pathetic-he could go on forever- woman, which in his opinion, was entirely unjust. Then, he found out that he had to accompany his lord to Earth. And to top it all off, he had to constantly keep up a "human" disguise because the stupid things would freak out if they see a toad demon(even if, he thought grumpily, that toad was very dashing) running around. Now, two more irritating things happened: one, Sesshoumaru brought the fragile woman home and two, his spell ran out of powers. So now he's stuck trying to make a new spell without half the ingredients needed to complete the spell and everything was going downhill.

Frustrated with life, he kicked the pot again, this time towards the doorway and turned back to the spell book angrily. But when the bang he expected did not come, he turned to see which lowlife would dare to block his kick, "How dare you- m-m-mmy lord?!"

Sesshoumaru stood by the door holding the pot that had been heading towards his face. His eyes narrowed, "Jaken."

"M-my deepest apologies my lord!!!" Jaken bowed, "Please-" whatever he was about to say however, was cut off as the pot flew back at him at about 300 miles per hour and smashed his head into the kitchen floor.

"I have a job for you." Sesshoumaru stated, taking no notice of the fact that Jaken was slightly spinning from the sudden death of half his braincells. Fortunately, demons can recover those rather quickly.

* * *

Kagura stepped out into the cool night air and looked around. It was a pretty night, the stars were shining brightly and the moon cast a soft glow onto the large gardens Kagura had stumbled upon while wandering through the house. Her logic had been that if he were a pervert trying to rape her or something, then she would not stay in her room and wait for him to come.

"I could run..." She muttered, staring at the flowers, "But where can I go? Certainly not home... I would be murdered."

As she was pondering, she heard a noise from the house and turned to investigate. A huge shadow came up from the door way and soon a large toad? Frog? Whatever it was, came lumbering towards her.

Kagura's eyes widened, "What the hell are you?" She demanded.

As it came closer, Kagura saw that it was green and had large eyes practically bulging from its head and it was wearing... Kagura gasped. "What the hell did you do to Paken? Why are you in his clothes?"

"It's Jaken you moron!!!" The beast shouted, "And I am Jaken! Behold! This is my true form."

"What?!" Kagura's eyes narrowed, "What are you trying to pull?"

Jaken However, said nothing. He just opened his mouth and sent out a ball of flames at Kagura, who dodged in the nick of time.

"What do you want from me you monster?" She demanded.

"He won't do anything to you if you obey." A cool voice answered.

Kagura's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru stepped into view from behind Jaken.

"Who are you really?" Kagura's eyes narrowed at Sesshoumaru before turning to scan her surroudnings for any possible weapon.

"I wouldn't try it." Sesshoumaru said when he noticed her scanning eyes.

Kagura scowled and said, "You monster." Sesshoumaru's face remained stoic as he took this in and said, "Just say: 'I release you.'"

Kagura smirked in defiance, "Why?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "Do it." And he stepped closer.

This startled Kagura, desperately, she wished for something that would stop his advances. The wind flared up as if in answer to her wish.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he felt the wind swirl around him at a frightening speed. It formed shackles around his arms and legs and spun at such a rapid speed that one move would result in some deadly injuries. This woman was really getting annoying.

Kagura's eyes did not miss the fact that Sesshoumaru's advances stopped and she certainly did not stop to ask why. Seizing this chance she bolted through the doors and headed out, leaving Sesshoumaru and the toad- who by now was lifted off the ground by a large tornado- in the the gardens.

* * *

Kagura ran for all she was worth. She neither had a destination nor knew where she was going, but she ran anyway. She ran from the monster, the pervert, and Naraku, who, for all she knew, could be out looking for her right now. As she stopped to rest and ponder on what had just happened however, she saw headlights coming from the corners of her eyes. Her initial thoughts flew to Sesshoumaru but as the car came closer, she recognized that the color of this car was not that of Sesshoumaru's. Her breath caught as the car pulled up and the windows came down.

"Kagura my dear..." A deadly voice purred, "It's way past your bedtime..."

**

* * *

**

Ending Note: Sorry, I know how people hate cliffies but this is a good place to stop. What do you think? I know I promised everyone a plan from Sesshoumaru and everyone seemed to expect something great but I don't think I did that good as far as thinking of a plan for him so a thousand apologies to those that were expecting something spectacular...

**As usual, five reviews for me to continue...  
**

Preview: Kagura was captured! What is Naraku going to do to her and how is she going to escape? 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to update soon!! School is killing me!!! Anyways Thank you all for reviewing and please enjoy this chapter of Guardian Angel.**

**Announcement: ArtemisdelaLune is now my beta reader!!! Thank you Artemis!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Inu and Co.**

* * *

Kagura sat in the cold basement of the house**,** tied a half rotting chair by a thick rope that bit into her skin**,** causing blood to run down her hands behind her back. She glared up at the man who held her prisoner. He smiled back a sick twisted smile that did not reach his gloating eyes. He then bent his head close to her face letting his black hair fall to her shoulders. Kagura leaned away in disgust and said nothing.

"My dear." Naraku began, "I afraid you have been a naughty child. Did I not tell you not to stay out too late? Where were you?"

"None of your business!" Kagura spat. She regretted this instantly as Naraku's smile disappeared and he withdrew.

"It is my business. I'm your father now right?"

"You don't even care about me! You just want my money!" Kagura shot back.

Naraku smiled again. A mysterious smile that she couldn't quite comprehend.

"Yes..." He purred, "Let's just say that I do want your precious money." His tone grew mocking as he said the last part and his smile widened as if he was enjoying some inside joke.

Kagura glared at him with the deepest loathing as he drank slowly from his beer bottle his cold eyes never leaving her face. The scheming look he had as he lowered the bottle worried her a bit.

"Behave please dear." He smiled again, a mysterious smile, "Or I might just have to lock you in here forever..."

Kagura shivered and spat at him. Naraku's eyes darkened as he shattered the beer bottle on Kagura's shoulder.

"Do not do that again my dear." He purred softly, "And don't make the mistake of thinking that someone will safe you either," He paused as he reached behind him. "Because..." He drew a knife, and slowly cut her cheek, "You are under _my_ control."

* * *

The only hint one might have to Sesshoumaru's irritation was the slight twitch of his eyebrow as he concentrated on his book in his comfortable easy chair by the fireplace. His internal state was a mess. Ever since Kagura's disappearance he had been uneasy. Something was wrong his inner sense told him, she was in danger. He tried his best to ignore this and focused on more important matters**,** such as how he was going to break free and how on earth did the witch conjure up such a powerful gust of wind.

Thus, he set himself to researching the possible reasons why a human might have such powers but with no apparent success. The books he was given contained little information he didn't already know and his inner sense was driving him insane.

After a while he slammed his book and closed his eyes.

"Jaken!" He called and the green toad popped up at once.

"Master!" Jaken bowed.

"Pull up all the information on that witch at once!" He ordered.

"Yes sire!" Jaken bowed again before exiting the room.

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes, something was definitely wrong and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Kagura was dimly aware of her surroundings. Naraku had not come down once since he cut her up and she had no idea how long it had been since she was first brought to the basement. Her thoughts occasionally fluttered to Sesshoumaru's mansion and the strange green toad.

'Was he a demon?' she thought. She had never believed in such things but now, it looks like she might just have to start doing so. Slowly she sank back into unconsciousness.

* * *

___She was with her parents again. She had become a young child who sat by the piano and smiled as she played a duet with her mother. Her father applauded quietly from beside the piano and commented on how much better Kagura was getting. The sun streamed through the large sliding doors giving the white room a gentle shine. The birds sang in harmony outside the house adding voices to the piano music. _

___Then the scene changed and she was her proper age and her parents were standing before her._

_"____We're so proud of you child." her mother started, "And we're sorry for leaving you like that."_

_"____What are you talking about?" Kagura asked._

_"____Sorry, we have to move on now." Her father said sadly, "It's time to go."_

_"____Where?" Kagura demanded, "I'm going with you!"_

_"____Sorry child, your time is not up yet." Her mother smile, "You are still needed_**_,_**___ not only by people who depends on your powers_**_,_**___ but also by he who is destined for you."_

_"____I don't get you!" Kagura cried, "Don't leave."_

_"____Sorry we can't help you with the trials that lie ahead." Her mother said, "But don't worry, he will be there to help."_

_"____Who?" Kagura asked, "What are you talking about?"_

_"____He's someone you have met once before in your youth." Her father said, "He who is destined for you."_

_"__Never let your faith in the angels waver____!" Her mother said and with that her parents disappeared._

_"__Wait."Kagura whispered and sank to her knees, tears streamed down her face. _

* * *

A loud, unexpected noise shot through the house and Kagura's eyes snapped open. "S-Sesshoumaru?" She said in amazement as she stared at the silver haired man standing in front of her. His eyes were hard and his jaw was set in a firm line.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I- How on earth did you find out where I was?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "That is not what I asked you to tell me."

But before Kagura could say more, Naraku burst into the room with a gun. "Who are you?" His eyes were slits, "Why are you here?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him and began untying Kagura.

"Do not touch her!" Naraku said, "I will be forced to shoot if you don't obey."

Kagura gasped as Sesshoumaru picked her up with both arms and cradled her gently against his chest.

"You are her guardian correct?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Naraku smirked, "who are you to care so much about Kagura?"

Sesshoumaru ignored this and said, "From now on you are relieved of duty."

Naraku's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing and started to walk away.

Naraku smirked again, and raised the gun, "Final chance."

Sesshoumaru continued walking.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Kagura shut her eyes as the gun shout echoed throughout the house but when she opened them, she was shocked into silence by what she saw. Snowy white wings had sprouted from Sesshoumaru's shoulders and blocked Naraku from view**.** And in doing so shielded them against the impact of the bullets. Large feathers danced around them like snow softly falling. She glanced up at Sesshoumaru's perfectly calm face and in spite of herself, blushed slightly. She had to admit he looked pretty good**:** gold eyes, silver hair, wings and all. Sesshoumaru lowered his wing that shielded them and to Kagura's surprise Naraku didn't seem the least bit surprised at Sesshoumaru's wings.

"I thought there was something different about you." Naraku smiled, "I guess since you guys decided to interfere, I'll have to let you go. But I'm warning you, I'll be the one to triumph in the end."

"Wha**'**?" Kagura asked, perplexed.

"It's okay my dear." Naraku purred, "You'll come back to me before the end."

"What the? Go to hell Naraku!" Kagura struggled to stand to she could give him a piece of her mind then winced at the pain.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her and said, "Sleep."

"Don't you tell me what to-" However, before she could finish her sentence Sesshoumaru's wings glowed a gentle blue and Kagura's eyes immediately closed and she fell silent.

* * *

Something soft was under her head and a warm feeling spread through her. She didn't want to wake up but she knew she had been asleep for a really long time.

'What happened?' She wondered. She remembered that Naraku had shot the gun. Was she in heaven? Was that why her bed felt so good? Wait! Bed? Her eyes snapped open and she was greeted by the sight of Sesshoumaru's sleeping face.

* * *

Kagura's screams that morning was heard by everyone within a five mile radius.

* * *

**Ending Note: Sorry for the Cliffy, Hopefully I can update soon! Don't forget to review please!**


End file.
